Amor Imortal
by Monika Granger
Summary: [HHr]Quem disse que a morte era o fim, então não conhecia o amor... História um pouco triste mas muito bonita, entrem e comentem... Resumo péssimo XD


**N.A: **lá, lá, lá… as personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, lá, lá, lá… todos os direitos recaem sobre J.K. Rowling lá, lá, lá… TOCA A LER!

N.A: Esta história é dedicada ao meu melhor amigo, João Heitor...

Obrigado por seres meu amigo… ADORO-TE!

------------

Entre " " - fala das personagens

Entre ' ' e em itálico - pensamentos

Tudo em itálico – Flash-Back

**------------**

**Amor Imortal**

Nos finais do Outono, numa pequena casa nos arredores de Londres, uma jovem de 18 anos, cerca de 1,72 cm de altura, cabelo e olhos da cor do mel encontrava-se recostada na sua cama. Seu quarto encontrar-se-ia em completa escuridão de não ser por um fino raio de luz que se filtrava pela janela fintando a cortina e iluminando o pálido rosto da jovem que dormia placidamente e seus olhos inchados por passar os dias a chorar. A sua suave, pausada e profunda respiração era o único som predominante no quarto. Fazia meses que a jovem não saía de seu quarto, passava horas na cama a ver álbuns de fotografias e a chorar, mal comia chegando mesmo a passar dias sem comer, perdera o sorriso e a alegria que outrora contagiava qualquer um, o brilho de seus olhos que mostrava determinação e uma enorme vontade de viver já não existia, agora só existia dor, tristeza, solidão e uma enorme vontade de morrer.

Tudo quanto havia planeado para o futuro, todos os seus sonhos, méritos e esforços, conseguidos até então já não serviam para nada, já não importavam, todo o seu mundo desmoronara há meses quando ele morrera, ele, o seu único e verdadeiro amor, o seu melhor amigo… E o que mais lhe doía era o facto de nunca ter tido a oportunidade e a coragem suficiente para lhe dizer o quanto o amava.

Foi então que o ranger de uma porta a abrir-se perturbou a serenidade do quarto despertando a jovem.

"Hermione, querida, tens de sair deste quarto e comer um pouco. O teu amigo, Ron, está preocupado contigo e envia todos os dias uma carta a perguntar como estas." – disse uma voz calma mas preocupada entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

"Não quero saber, não quero sair, não quero comer, não quero nada, mãe! Só quero que ele volte, só o quero a ele…" – respondeu Hermione derramando novamente lágrimas.

Querida, sabes que não é possível, não há forma de o trazer de volta." – voltou a falar Jane Granger com infinita paciência e tristeza ao ver a sua filha naquele estado.

"Eu não sei viver sem ele e não quero viver sem ele. Eu amo-o, sempre amei e sempre vou amar…" – contestou Hermione sem esconder as lágrimas que escorriam livremente por seu rosto – "Agora quero ficar só, por favor." – acrescentou.

Depois que sua mãe saiu, Hermione, levantou-se e abriu as cortinas deixando a luz do sol iluminar seu quarto e sentindo o seu calor dessa mesma luz sobre seu rosto pálido por falta de sol. A luz que agora iluminava seu quarto permitiu ver um corpo fraco e frágil devido à falta de alimento com um aspecto completamente desleixado e em seu rosto o trilho que as recentes lágrimas haviam deixado.

Dirigindo-se à bandeja, Hermione, olhou toda a comida que sua mãe havia preparado com tanto carinho, mas não se sentia capaz de comer, então bebeu apenas um pouco de água e voltou novamente a deitar-se na sua cama, retirou o álbum de fotografias da primeira gaveta da sua mesinha de cabeceira e começou a folheá-lo derramando lágrimas ao relembrar dos momentos em que ele era vivo, até que se deteve numa foto tirada no dia anterior ao aniversário de Harry e à batalha final, no dia anterior à sua morte. Acima da fotografia a data de quando fora tirada e a baixo um pequeno poema escrito por Hermione nesse mesmo dia antes de ir dormir, poema que dizia o seguinte:

'_Talvez um dia, eu tenha coragem de te contar_

_O que hoje não pode falar._

_Talvez um dia, eu tenha coragem de te dizer_

_O que hoje me faz sofrer._

_Talvez um dia, possas descobrir _

_O que hoje me faz sorrir._

_Talvez um dia, não sei quando_

_Possas saber o quanto te amo!'_

Ao observar a fotografia e ler o poema, Hermione, não pode deixar de derramar mais lágrimas, acabando mesmo uma delas por cair sobre a página do álbum e sem poder evitar acabou por recordar aquela noite…

**Flash-Back **

"_Hermione?! O que fazes acordada a estas horas?" – perguntou Harry entrando na sala do apartamento onde eles e Ron haviam alugado quando iniciaram a busca dos Horcruxs._

"_Harry!... Não consigo dormir. E tu?" – respondeu Hermione recostando-se no sofá e olhando as chamas na lareira._

"_Também não consigo dormir, não paro de pensar que amanhã tudo ira terminar, para bem ou para mal." – respondeu Harry sentando-se junto de Hermione_

"_Eu também não consigo parar de pensar nisso…" – respondeu Hermione – "Tenho medo, medo de que possas… morrer, Harry." – acrescentou Hermione ao fim de uns segundos de silêncio. _

"_Hermi…" – disse Harry encarando-a mas foi interrompido._

"_Promete-me, promete-me que não vais morrer amanhã." – disse Hermione abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto em seu peito tentando segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam com sair._

"_Não posso prometer algo que não posso controlar… mas posso prometer que vou lutar por viver." – respondeu Harry retribuindo o abraço_

_Ambos ficaram abraçados em silêncio por vários minutos sobre o crepitar das chamas até que Harry falou._

"_Já estas mais calma?" – perguntou Harry e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça soltando um suspiro – "E então o que achas de tirarmos uma fotografia para recordarmos este dia?" – acrescentou Harry com um sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos que ela tanto adorava_

"_É uma boa ideia, vou buscar a minha câmara fotográfica! – respondeu Hermione sorrindo e é que os sorrisos de Harry eram contagiantes para Hermione, pois ele sempre sabia como anima-la e faze-la sorrir._

_«Uns minutos depois»_

"_Já voltei! Está aqui a câmara. – disse Hermione preparando a câmara fotográfica – "Prepara-te!" – avisou Hermione, correu até junto dele, abraço-o e segundos depois… Flash!_

**Fim do Flash-Back **

E enquanto as lágrimas percorriam seu rosto, Hermione, não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso que iluminou seu rosto. _'Sinto tanto a tua falta, Harry, volta para mim.' _Pensou Hermione.

E com o rosto repleto de lágrimas e um sorriso nos lábios, Hermione, adormeceu e o álbum deslizou até cair no chão com um 'Bak!'

---

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos pode vê-lo, por primeira vez em meses, ele estava ali frente a ela com uma asa enormes e brancas. E então ele sorriu para ela e estendendo as suas mãos falou.

"Vim buscar-te meu amor, agora poderemos estar juntos para sempre." – disse Harry sorrindo e depois de meses sem ele, Hermione, pode voltar a ouvir sua voz.

"Para sempre?..." – repetiu Hermione sorrindo e aceitando as suas mãos para a ajudar a levantar.

Harry abraçou-a e Hermione pode voltar a sentir aquela tranquilidade que só os braços de Harry lhe podiam proporcionar. Uns segundos depois Harry afastou-se um pouco e respondeu – "Para sempre." – e então ambos puderam desfrutar finalmente do beijo que tanto desejavam.

E enquanto ambos se afastavam abraçados em direcção à luz, atrás deles, no quarto de Hermione, seus pais e amigos, que haviam ido visita-la, choravam desconsolados pela perda, não só de uma filha como também de uma melhor amiga que sempre havia feito de tudo pelos seus amigos. E para quem prestasse mais atenção poderia ver no chão, perto da mesinha de cabeceira, o álbum com a foto e o poema que conseguiram arrancar aquela jovem tão brilhante um sorriso mesmo antes de partir para junto de seu amado.

Nessa foto podia-se ver ambos os jovens abraçados e sorrindo felizes como o eram agora no sito onde estavam, pois apesar dos infortúnios da vida, eles conseguiram superar todos os obstáculos para ficarem juntos, _juntos para sempre_, e poder viver, assim, o seu amor, _o seu amor imortal…_

_**Fim**_

----------------

**N.A: **ATENÇÃO, IMPORTANTE! O poema utilizado nesta história é de minha autoria! Espero que todos tenham gostado e que deixem a vossa opinião para que possa continuar a escrever e a melhorar como escritora -… Aqueles que quiserem a página do álbum com foto da história, eu fiz um desenho (feito a partir de um pré existente) e que não é nenhuma obra de arte mas até está… fofo?! XD Bem os que desejarem a 'foto' é só pedir e deixem os vossos e-mail's para que a possa enviar…

Beijos e até á próxima…

Monika Granger


End file.
